poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The CMC's first wish
This is where the CMC make their first wish in Stardust: The Wish Creator. Apple Bloom: So, Stardust can you grant wishes? Stardust: Wishes? Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Apple Bloom: Let's test it out. Ah' wish fer' a lot of candy apples! Applejack: That's a dumb wish. Apple Bloom: No, it ain't! waited but nothing happened yet. Smudger: laughs I win! I told you it was all stuff and nonsense! Penny Ling: Then what's that on Apple Bloom's lap? Apple Bloom's lap was a candy apple! Smudger: Huh? Stardust: Apple, apple, apple, apple, apple! Candy Apples start appearing! Button Mash: Whoa! Apple Bloom's wish came true! Smudger: It's only an illusion! Rainbow: My turn! Rarity: No, mine! Applejack; Mine! Evan: Um, don't y'all think Stardust is overdoin' it?! then view one of the snack stalls, and we see the Candy apples on it disappearing Stall vendor: Hey? What's going on? continues making candy apples appearing Toby: Stardust, I think that's enough. Thomas: STOP!! STOP!! Eddy: ENOUGH WITH THE CANDY APPLES ALREADY!!! bus shakes and our hereos get spilled out along with the candy apples Evan: See? Ah' knew he was overdoin' it! Tinkerputt and Marry rush over Tinkerputt: My goodness, what happened? Smudger: Dumb Apple Bloom told Stardust to wish for hundreds of candy apples! Apple Bloom: Hey! Who ya' callin' "stupid," ya generator on wheels?! Marry: These are the apples from the snack bar. Babs Seed: They are? Tinkerputt: That's because Stardust has the power to teleport things. Stall Vendor: My candy apples! They're gone! Rarity: I knew something was funny about all this! Mako: Why does there always have to be a catch for everything? Rarity: This has nothing to do with you. Apple Bloom: So what Ah'm suppose ta' do? Applejack: Stardust could put all these apples back. Hey Stardust could ya kindly do us a favor? Rainbow: Yeah put all these apples back! Rarity: Fix the problem! Stardust: Fix it? they disappear! Pablo: AAH! They're gone! Sir Handel: Stardust! When they said "fix the problem," they didn't mean themselves! Tiger: Oh no! They've disappeared! This is bad, Stardust might make the rest of us disappear too! Kipper: I wish you'd be quiet Tiger! Tiger: speaking Tyrone: Whoa! Kipper's wish came true! Tiger speaking Sweetie Belle: Stardust, where are our sisters?! Rarity: Help! Applejack: Hey! Git' us outta her'! in the candy apples Rainbow: Who put us in the candy apples?! Pinkie: Hang on! We'll get you out! Tiger: speaking Kipper: Oh, sorry. Uh, I wish Tiger can talk again. Tiger: Ah! Thank you, Kipper. Austin: Seems like Stardust can grant wishes. Smudger: Big deal. I wanna wish. Stardust, I wish for you to lift me in the air. Stardust: Lift you up, in the air? Smudger: Ha! He can't even lift me up in the... Smudger starts floating upward Barney: Whoa! You're floating Smudger! Smudger: What?! down to the ground gasps Hey, STOP!! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!? PUT ME DOWN! Stardust: stops Smudger: Oh, no. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH 'motion '''AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 'on the ground '''WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Owl: Because, you wished him to do it. Stardust: Sleepy. I'm getting very sleepy. asleep Apple Bloom: Stardust? Scootaloo: Is that all he does? Tinkerputt: No, Stardust's just recharging his energy. He won't hibernate again until the seventh day and the comet is gone. Sweetie Belle: Cool! Smudger: Good. I won't be sad when he leaves. Rarity: Okay, but what about all these candy apples? Applejack: Well, guess we'll hafta' carry em back ourselves. We ain't got no choice. Rarity: groans in a far away land Lucario: something wrong and takes off Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles